


Bermuda Triangle

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: Minseok would do anything for Park Chanyeol. Literally anything. When Zhang Yixing enters the frame, his resolve gets challenged though...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
>   
> Allow me to introduce you to... XiuLaYeol? Feel free to make up your own ship name, I'm just here to spread some love~  
> And give imaginary flowers to my all-time beta texturedjeans :3  
>   
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt ♥  
>   
>  _♪ This fic was originally written for the[rarepair ](http://exorarepairings.livejournal.com/)challenge ♪_

 

Kim Minseok would do anything for Park Chanyeol. Literally anything.

It had come to the point where it barely felt like a conscious decision anymore - if there was anything Minseok could do to ensure Chanyeol's well-being, Minseok knew he would do it. It didn’t matter whether it was something he'd be frowned upon for, whether it was socially or legally allowed. No questions asked. Because in this filthy, filthy world full of morons and bad intentions, Chanyeol had come to him. He'd approached him with nothing but genuine curiosity that turned to admiration and, finally, adoration.

They had come a long way, but now that he allowed himself to wake up next to Chanyeol's endlessly warm body and naturally slip under the sheets with him again hours later, it was a given that he'd protect him. No matter what.

That's what Minseok did, the only thing he was really adamant about. And so far, everything had gone extraordinarily well. Until Zhang Yixing stepped into the frame, that is.

Until someone dared to reach out and cause trouble in a place that he couldn't touch - Chanyeol's heart.

 

* * *

 

It had started on an initially promising day - Minseok had been on a trip to represent their governmental institution as a user. Sure, they could have sent Chanyeol, too, but by now everyone knew what Minseok thought of them sending his lover off to potentially dangerous meetings. Someone once dared to. He hadn't set foot in the facility ever again afterwards.

It was not like Minseok killed people. He could, because most _users_ could kill without leaving behind the faintest of evidence. He wouldn't even need to lay a hand on someone to freeze their lungs, to stop their heart, just like that. But Chanyeol definitely wouldn't like that. Besides - Minseok had to stay by his side, and eventually getting locked away with other uncontrollable users was not in his intent. No, that foolish employee had just had the mysterious misfortune of getting transferred soon after. To a cold place, somewhere in Russia - because Minseok might be a tad vengeful, after all.

Now, Minseok might be protective, but he wasn't trying to imprison or suffocate his lover. If Chanyeol announced that he wanted to do something, Minseok wouldn't stand in his way. He'd encourage him, even. _Make it happen_. That might be the reason Chanyeol rarely asked for anything - since he wanted to give Minseok a break and avoid getting him all worked up over his childish antics. He was kind like that.

This meeting, however, was nothing Chanyeol had taken any interest in. It was mostly boring politics, a bit of international research performed on Minseok, and then he was good to go. Still, the trip had robbed him of a few nights he could have spent sleeping with a heavy arm draped over his waist, and that alone made him more than eager to finally return. He wasn't too worried about Chanyeol - people knew better than to lay a hand on him while he was away.

It didn't come as a surprise that he ended up finding Chanyeol in one of the creative rooms, sitting on a chair with a guitar in his lap. What he didn't expect though, was the person keeping him company, mirroring his stance. Minseok stared at them from the doorway, completely unnoticed. Chanyeol usually noticed him right away, whenever he was near. But Chanyeol was too busy smiling and chatting as he absently strummed on his guitar.

Who was that guy?

He seemed to be around their age with features just as soft as Chanyeol's, albeit more mature. Chestnut-brown hair, simple attire and attentively twinkling eyes betraying the sleepy expression. Just as Minseok stared at them with brows unhappily furrowed, did the man reach out to attempt and touch the center of his lover's back. In a flare of rightful annoyance, Minseok gave him a not-too mild frostburn, an invisible whip of cold straight across his hand. The stranger's features twitched only ever so slightly, though he did retreat his hand and turned his head to notice the intruder. Which was ridiculous, obviously, because if there was anyone intruding, it would be him.

Blissfully unaware of the incident, Chanyeol's features lit up when he saw him and both his precious guitar and the unhappy stranger were forgotten for the moment.

Minseok got an armful of warm, orange- and cinnamon-scented home, before he had to face reality and the way it scrutinized him in a way that was nothing but calculating.

"Zhang Yixing," Chanyeol had introduced him.

 _A new_ _ **user**_ _that had gotten transferred to our headquarters._  
He has the talent to heal living beings, and will support the medical team.  
So he can heal himself, Minseok thought with an unimpressed look at the outstretched hand. That was why his skin looked so unblemished now. _How annoying_.

Needless to say, he didn't take his hand.

Instead, he stared at him, well-aware of the spark in the other' eyes. Zhang Yixing knew what was going on. And he was determined to accept the unspoken challenge lingering in the air.

Minseok didn't take well to people trying to get close to Chanyeol with impure intentions. Oh no, he did not.

In the blink of an eye, he'd put on a professional smile that was easily colder than freshly fallen snow.

This was not going to happen.

  
  


* * *

 

"For a whole week? What were you thinking?" Minseok demanded, less angry and more exasperated as he combed a hand through his hair. A whole week. Seven days he'd spent together with this man who had attempted to touch him. How often had he succeeded in his supposedly innocent approaches? Just thinking about it made Minseok angry enough to have a headache flaring up.

"He's not a bad person, Minseok," Chanyeol insisted as he stepped around their tiny dinner table to lay an arm around the shorter one's shoulders.

He didn't shrug him off. Why would he shrug Chanyeol off when he loved that idiot; being close to him was never a chore. Quite the opposite even - being physically closer gave him the illusion of being mentally closer as well.

"He might be a spy, Yeol. He might have it out for you," Minseok stated, but his voice had already lost most of the sharp undertone. It was ridiculous how his whole body and mind seemed to calm down at the mere presence of the other.

"He isn't."

"You don't know that," Minseok protested quietly, but surely. It wouldn't be the first time. People wanted to get rid of users all the time. Be it on paper, digital or physical - the world was at constant war with users, with them. Minseok wasn't foolish enough to let his guard down, especially not when Chanyeol was involved.

"Alright, alright. I'll be careful, promise," Chanyeol hummed, and Minseok felt him nuzzle the crown of his head, nosing around the strands that were probably coarse from all the bleach he treated it with.

And just like that, Minseok knew he'd lost this fight.

Because this felt too good, because this was all he needed right now.

"Yeol?"

"Mh?" the other mumbled, already nosing down the side of neck, warm breath tickling his skin. Minseok closed his eyes and sighed, barely audible, as the tension left his body for good. When he parted his lips, his voice had dropped down to nothing but a faint whisper.

"Can you take me today?"

He felt the other's lashes tickle his cheek as he was probably blinking in confusion.

"Of course I can, you don't ever have to ask for that."

A firm, lasting kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth, and Minseok knew Chanyeol wouldn't do anything before he hadn't met his gaze, so he did. There was mild worry swimming in his expressive orbs, but also fondness and warmth. So much warmth.

"I think the protocol says that the one on top ought to be the one asking for permission," he joked, only to turn completely serious in the blink of an eye. Because that's how Chanyeol was - driven by the moment and able to shift the atmosphere around to accompany it at any time. And Minseok liked to let himself be led like that.

"So... can I?"

Minseok looked him straight in the eye, a teasing 'can you what?' getting cut off by insistent lips.

Chanyeol loved to please people, that's who he was. He could accomplish that in any position, because somehow, he _always_ knew what Minseok needed. And today he needed to be pushed, to hear the praise in the form of the other's moans. To feel that the one and only person Chanyeol wanted was him. Not Zhang Yixing.

  
  


* * *

 

It was war after that. A ruthless war between Minseok and Zhang Yixing.

A war not entirely unlike the ones Minseok had fought before, though there were a few, crucial differences. One being that he wasn't sure just _how_ aware Chanyeol was - people liked to think the big, loud, 'silly' guy was oblivious to the cruel actions Minseok performed in order to get rid of his enemies. That he had no idea about the way Minseok would forge documents, reveal dirty secrets or spread rumors surpassing those. How he had enough information on his hands to make just about anything happen. Oh, little did they know of the way Chanyeol would silently press a kiss to the side of his temple when everyone was gone, a whispered 'thanks' on his lips.

But this time, Chanyeol seemed so enamored by Minseok's opponent, that Minseok wasn't sure anymore. He just smiled so... brightly whenever he saw him. Minseok was starting to really hate that.

Yes, there was the issue of Chanyeol knowing - the fact that for once, Minseok couldn't be perfectly sure that his partner was safely hidden behind his back.

But what really made this fight different from the ones Minseok had fought before was that Zhang Yixing was _smart_. And persistent. Beneath the thick layer of feigned obliviousness lay a sly fox. He knew what he was doing. And he knew what Minseok was doing.

He wasn't holding back - there was virtually nothing on Yixing's background -which was highly suspicious already- but that had never stopped him before.

Still, somehow Yixing managed to dodge him again and again. He may not be a step ahead, but he certainly wasn't behind, either.

When Minseok had attempted to frame him for one of the bigger scams that had yet to be discovered by the public, Yixing had somehow managed to prove his innocence.

When Minseok saw his chance and downloaded a highly destructive virus while Yixing was logged in, the other had noticed quickly enough to cut everything off their database and avoid damage of national proportion. At this point it was fairly obvious who was behind all this. The way Yixing looked at him whenever he barged in on him and Chanyeol hanging out or making music together, became increasingly cool. Minseok didn't even bother hiding his animosity, glaring daggers at him whenever he had the chance.

He did expect for Yixing to try and get back at him, but when he was called into their superior's office the next day, he almost lost his composure. Almost being the key. He hadn't gotten this far without a reason and his pleasant smile didn't even twitch at the mention of _Zhang Yixing_ recommending him as a representative for the running trial about the laws regarding users. In Stockholm. Running for an unpredictable amount of time. He didn't show any of the emotions running wild inside his head as the guy went on a rant about how they ought to be grateful for the government to support them individually, how Chanyeol could live out his dream of being an architect and Minseok a 'programmer' - because it wasn't like he really knew what Minseok was doing - just thanks to their supervision. He didn't scoff or raise his voice.

Only when he'd left the office did he huff out a breathy, disbelieving laugh.  
Was Yixing really attempting to beat him at his own game?  
This guy had some nerves.  
Minseok stared out of a window and into the grey sky ruefully. It wasn't nice, but there was a way to solve everything.

Three days later, on the day of his scheduled flight, Minseok was admitted into the hospital wing with a broken leg.

Zhang Yixing didn't break eye contact for even a second while treating him, and something about this intense, _knowing_ gaze made Minseok want to spit right in his face. He refused to give him the gratification of letting his features twist in pain as Yixing did _something_ with his leg that felt just shy of adding pain instead of lifting it.

That day, Zhang Yixing was sent to Stockholm in his place, leaving Minseok to rest.

He wasn't sure what was more infuriating - the fact that he returned only a week after... or the painfully obvious way Chanyeol had _missed_ him.  
  
  


* * *

 

 _What does he see in him_ , Minseok asked himself whenever he saw his lover talk to Yixing, saw his eyes light up and hands falling into the habit of excited flailing gestures.

Why, why him? What did Chanyeol see when he looked at him like that?

Because Minseok saw Yixing as nothing but a sly, cunning person that hid his attitude behind an airy smile. Sure, it didn't seem like he was faking his attraction towards Chanyeol (because why would he put in so much effort to keep Chanyeol to himself if he didn't truly want him?), but there was so much _more_ to him, why didn't Chanyeol see that? Why did he only see the smile, only hear the softness in his voice and marvel at the way his fingers played the strings of his guitar?

Minseok tried to see it, too. Because he loved Chanyeol, and he knew that he had to understand what was going on inside his lover's head to get this situation under control. So whenever he was assessing Yixing, he kept his eyes and mind open. He had to understand.

And Yixing's smile really _was_ soft. In fact, everything about him was, Minseok thought as he risked a look inside the room Yixing was treating a child in. There was this tiny, hidden, razor-sharp edge that Minseok had cut himself on various times now. But aside from that, Zhang Yixing was nothing but softness in the way he walked, talked and held himself. It irked Minseok, and greatly so - because he was so different from himself. Maybe even the exact opposite. Because where Yixing was soft, Minseok was sharp. Sharp gazes, a guarded stance and not trusting strangers of any kind. Minseok was the guy that had attempted to give Chanyeol a serious frostbite the first time he'd dared touching him. And after finding out that the heat user was immune to him, he went a little harder on him the next few times - just to vent his frustration and prove a point.

Still, even shards of ice could melt. And if there was anyone capable of such a feat, it would clearly be Chanyeol. What he found underneath it, he kept to himself. Minseok didn't, _couldn't_ fight it. Now he was Chanyeol's.

He was cynical, cold, lone wolf Minseok, who had a soft spot for Chanyeol.  
And maybe that spot just wasn't that satisfying anymore, with someone like Yixing in the picture.

He watched the other treat the little girl with a gentle, warm expression. There _was_ actually something faintly compelling about him. But Minseok couldn't quite pinpoint what, didn't even know whether it was a good or bad feeling. All he knew was that there was something about Zhang Yixing. Just... something.

It didn't stop him from casually snatching the medical records off the shelf next to the door and dumping them in a trash can somewhere. His fault for leaving them out in the open like that.

  
  


* * *

 

Minseok didn't give up, and one rainy evening, he was successful.

He'd spent it leisurely working through the many bugs in their databases while Chanyeol was cooped up in the studio - _alone_ , he had assured him. Not that Minseok doubted him for even a second.

He was also listening in on the phone calls Yixing made and received, via a small earpiece. If the higher ups knew just how much Minseok was capable of, they might be even more terrified than they already were. To be fair though, Minseok had gotten a considerable amount of insight from one or two of their head programmers. Not that those two remembered - when the drug wore off and they found themselves passed out in their apartments, they'd simply assumed they had gone to an exceptionally wild party the night before. It left Minseok with all the crucial passwords and a few pointers on how to manipulate the system. Moments like these were definitely a worthy payoff.

What he heard was exciting enough for him to abandon his laptop (not before closing it), and speed walk down the hallways. Yixing wasn't stupid enough to make this call in the vicinity, surrounded by cameras and microphones. He'd been inside and on the map just before the call though, so he couldn't have gotten far.

It didn't take long to find him - there, in their poor excuse of a rose garden, Yixing was standing under an artsy structure acting as a shelter from the rain. And talking to a foreigner. A foreigner whose name hadn't been mentioned, and yet Minseok knew very well who he was. Yixing's boss, his actual boss.

'But I want the progress on the fire user, Yixing. The actual progress,' he demanded, voice slightly distorted. Yixing sighed deeply, and Minseok heard the sound over the rain and his earpiece simultaneously.

He'd known all along. Yixing was a spy. He'd infiltrated them to take Chanyeol away. To wrap the poor boy around his little finger, only to betray him afterwards-

"There is no progress. I won't continue this."

Minseok blinked in confusion and tried to get a look at Yixing's face without giving himself away, two fingers pressed into the earpiece.

'Don't tell me you actually took a liking to that kid?' the voice asked in barely concealed annoyance. 'You're insufferable, Yixing. Then at least finish off the ice user, and bring along the other one - but you have to take responsibility for him.'

Minseok felt his nose twitch into an annoyed frown of his own. Did they really think he was that easy to kill? That he'd ever let them take Chanyeol away and make him suffer?

"I said I won't continue this. Any of this," Yixing corrected him. "I'm quitting."

_...what?_

'What do you mean, you're quitting?! You can’t just quit this-'

"Oh, but I believe I can. Watch me," Yixing said deceivingly calm, and just like that, he ended the call. The voice was cut off and left nothing but the wet sound of rain invading Minseok's senses. His mind was wiped blank as he dumbly stared at the other's back, his hunched, tense shoulders - and the words tumbled out before he could stop it.

"I knew it."

Yixing whirled around in alarm, clearly surprised to see him standing there. Minseok only stared at him, still conflicted by the swirl of... betrayal? He _had_ known it all along, so why did it prick at all?

"I knew you were a spy. You just wanted to gain Chanyeol's trust to ruin him."

Because some country or organization felt threatened by him.

_Because if Chanyeol likes you enough, he might_ _**let** _ _you ruin him._

"If you listened closely, you would have noticed that I quit, just now," Yixing replied, and instead of mirroring Minseok's aggressiveness, he just seemed tired. Minseok didn't let his guard down, though. Yixing was a threat. A _traitor_.

"Yeah, sure. Like I'll believe that. Don't ever talk to Chanyeol again," Minseok hissed. Yixing was unimpressed.

"That would be hard to accomplish, considering it's usually Chanyeol who approaches me," he countered calmly, though Minseok was all-too aware of the obvious jab.

With an actual sigh, Yixing strode forward to pass Minseok in a completely casual manner. Minseok slipped into an aggressive stance with his two hands in a gesture that would aid in the use of his gift. Yixing did falter in his steps, but only for a second at most.

"I just told you I quit. I will not attempt to get rid of you. At least not like this," Yixing said as he came to a stop right in front of Minseok, no actual fear reflected in his eyes. There should be fear though. Because Minseok had done horrible things before, and he couldn't say that killing people was above him. There had been confrontations before, raids and terror attacks where he'd been prompted to protect Chanyeol, and that he'd done. And still...

"You're awfully full of yourself," Minseok forced out between clenched teeth, and Yixing had the audacity to smile.

"Because you won't hurt me. Chanyeol wouldn't be very happy about that."

"Maybe he won't find out," Minseok said, but it was a bluff, and they both knew it. Minseok did not _lie_ to Chanyeol.

"You're not in a position to tell me what to do either," Yixing continued, and his voice gained that sharp little undertone. "I will not stay away from him. Because... _Chanyeol wouldn't like that_."

He inched even closer, eyes fixated on Minseok's as his voice dropped to a low murmur.

"But you have nothing to worry about - I won't try to harm you, either."

His orbs dropped down for a split-second, taking in Minseok's features, as the latter held his breath.

"Because..." he began, trailed off, and after a second of thick, tense silence he drew away with a meaningful look.

 _Because Chanyeol wouldn't like that_ , Minseok thought as he looked after him.

Just what was he supposed to do?

  
  


* * *

 

 

To say that he thought about it would be an understatement. It was a constant, pressing question that gave him a headache. It was a predicament with no way out. He talked to Chanyeol, warned him and told him about Yixing's true nature, but it all pearled off his enamored mind. When everything else failed, Minseok had almost broken down one evening and asked Chanyeol whether he preferred Yixing over him and even dared to ask him if he could stop seeing Yixing for his sake.

Chanyeol had been devastated to hear that Minseok would doubt his feelings for him and had instantly vowed to stay away from Yixing if it made him _this_ uncomfortable. Because if there was anything to say about Chanyeol, it was that he'd never deny an actual request from Minseok.

He should’ve felt accomplished. Only he didn't. Because Minseok wasn't blinded enough by his victory to not see the disappointment in his lover's shining eyes.

  
  


* * *

 

One day, Minseok was on his way up to Chanyeol's little office that was nestled in a corner of the basement, mostly surrounded by the metal and glass of their laboratories. Precautions aside, whenever Chanyeol lost control of his gift, it certainly never happened down there, in his office - he loved his job, and even frustration had never led to him (accidentally) burning any blue prints so far.

Still, all the devotion in the world shouldn't keep him cooped up there for too long - the sun may be down already, but Chanyeol could certainly use some fresh air-

"I'd understand."

Minseok stilled in his tracks.

Fucking Zhang Yixing. Again. How dare he pester Chanyeol when the latter had finally begun to stay away from him?

He approached more quietly now, intently listening in on the conversation. It wasn't hard to hear them, seeing as nobody was around anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he heard his lover say, though his voice did that thing where it trailed off because Chanyeol was the worst liar in the world. Yixing's voice sounded almost urgent, as if he suspected Minseok to sneak up on him.

_Never a step behind, but not a step ahead, either._

"It's alright. If Minseok scares you, you can tell me."

"W-what?" came Chanyeol's startled reply, and a hot wave of panic washed over Minseok's insides as he blankly stared at the wall, unwilling to risk a peek inside the room.

"If you're scared of leaving him, you don't have to-"

"I am _not_ scared of Minseok."

Chanyeol had evidently caught himself, voice driven by an absolute certainty. It immediately soothed the upcoming burn behind Minseok's lid's.

"This is too far, Yixing. You don't know anything about our relationship," he argued, obviously closing off now, "and I am not scared."

The way he repeated it slowly with finality had Minseok exhale in relief, before he squared his shoulders and entered the room wearing a perfectly schooled mask of indifference.

He saw both of them standing in the office, and Chanyeol was holding some sort of toy with a letter attached to it. Their heads flit over to him and while Chanyeol looked like he'd been caught red-handed, Yixing looked mildly sour. He caught himself quickly, though, and with a faint nod towards Minseok, he left without a word. Minseok didn't punch him. Because even though the urge was there, he was way too transfixed on Chanyeol, who still seemed to be torn between guilt and relief. Was he expecting Minseok to be angry? Why? He'd made a stand and chose Minseok, how could he possibly expect him to be mad?

"I was just," he began, fidgeting nervously in his place, "I didn't mean to do this behind your back, he just-"

"I know," Minseok cut him off calmly, and to reassure him that it really was alright, he slung an arm around him, rubbed soothing lines up his spine, nails scraping over the thin fabric of his dress shirt. A faint shiver followed his movements, and Minseok wordlessly reveled in the display of attraction. Chanyeol leaned into it and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

It was nothing but a whisper, and Minseok didn't quite understand. Or maybe he did, but he didn't _want_ to.

He looked at the object Chanyeol was clutching in his hands. On closer inspection, it seemed to be a small, wooden music box. How ironic, to give Chanyeol a present made of wood. He could already see a faint, black fingerprint somewhere, caused by the sheer amount of distress that sought a way out.

Noticing his gaze, Chanyeol clutched the object and the closed letter even tighter, before reaching over to let it fall into the trash can by the entrance.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, not meeting his eyes.

Minseok only hummed in dismissal and guided Chanyeol out.  
He could feel his heart being ripped to shreds when Chanyeol unconsciously craned his neck to look back.

 _I'm sorry_ , he'd said.  
_I'm sorry but I can't help it. I can't help falling for him,_ were the unspoken words lingering in the air. _  
_

Was it betrayal? Could it be betrayal if Chanyeol looked at him with so much love, almost pawed at him in desperation later in bed? With the way he held onto him, pulled him close and spooned him the whole night like he really wanted to prove his love and stop him from leaving?

Minseok didn't cry that night. He didn't cry easily. Instead, he interlaced their fingers tightly as he felt the hot tears wet the skin of his nape.

There really was no turning back anymore.

 

* * *

 

It was almost clinical, the way Minseok went about it. It wasn't a hot-headed, emotional outburst, because that wasn't like him. No, it was meticulously planned from start to finish. He'd spent the day in a perfectly normal way. In the morning, he'd awoken to warm, tangled limbs and kissed away the trails of dried tears before Chanyeol even fully realized they were there. He'd taken a refreshing shower, ate breakfast with his lover and then went to work. He worked into the late afternoon, replying to the few text messages Chanyeol sent him with curt, but not unfriendly replies. His decision must definitely not waver, and he couldn't risk Chanyeol seeking him out too soon, so he pretended to be very busy.

When the sun was hanging low in the horizon, throwing long, golden streams of light to contrast the shadows, Minseok packed up his bag and left the building. He passed by office employees and nurses, security members and superiors, and had a polite nod for everyone. People returned it and no one asked where he was off to, because they feared him. Come to think of it, he really _was_ a lonely person, wasn't he? It wasn't something that made him sad, it had just never struck him so obviously before. But Minseok wasn't deterred and left for the gardens. His office bag was stashed away behind a bush of wilted roses and a few more minutes of walking had him at the border of the vicinity, approaching the shed. The old, rather spacious wooden shed where the gardening tools and machines were stored. Minseok had quite a few memories of it - mainly how he used to enter it in a sneaky pattern that left him hidden from the cameras. How he'd spent time alone in the dead, dusty space. How Chanyeol had followed him one day. How they'd shared their very first kiss.

Entering the shed without being detected came naturally to him, and he knew exactly where to step in order to be in tune with the old wood beneath his feet.

The two tiny windows were so dirty that the rays of sunlight looked tainted and grainy as they washed down Yixing's back. Of course he'd come, Minseok was an expert at faking letters. Disregarding his pretense, Minseok reached for a cup of dusty water on the table, shifting metal tools in the progress. Yixing actually jumped and whirled around with wide eyes. The shock quickly wore off, however.

"Oh. It's you," he said, tilting his head with a mild expression.

"Why am I not that surprised?"

Minseok didn't break eye contact as he stepped closer. In one fluid move, he lifted the cup to spill the water into his hand. It froze midway, and he put the cup on a nearby machine almost leisurely as Yixing's expression fell. He was too slow though, way too slow for Minseok's trained reflexes, and in a flash, he'd pushed the other up against a wall, one hand pressed against his shoulder as the other held the sharp prick of ice. Yixing's attempted struggle died immediately when the pointed end was pressed into the fabric of his shirt, right over his heart.

And for the first time ever, Minseok saw _fear_ in his orbs.

He'd managed to put a crack in his composure before, but now it had completely broken down. Maybe because he could see the emotions in Minseok's eyes, could see that Minseok would indeed hurt him for real this time.

He'd stripped Yixing of his confidence, and left him raw and vulnerable.

And it made him feel... things. Complicated things. Feelings he would have to write an essay about to even come close to understanding.

All he knew was that it did not feel good. Not even half as good as it should. Because unlike all the other people, Yixing had challenged him. Hadn't backed down, had pursued what he wanted with such ambition that... Minseok was drawn to it.

Yes. In a really strange, possibly sick and twisted way, he was drawn to Yixing. Maybe it was the mere idea of someone being on par with him. Of someone that could technically protect _him_.

And if Minseok thought that this person was able to protect even him...  
If he was so earnestly focused on Chanyeol, and if Chanyeol was unable to pull away...  
...maybe that was how it was supposed to be.

Minseok slowly withdrew the shard, just a little. Just a tiny gesture admitting weakness and defeat. He expected Yixing to attack him, to turn the tables, to do... something.

But he didn't. He only looked at him with this unreadable gaze as Minseok broke eye contact to slowly twist his wrist and press the tip against his own chest instead.

This was it. This was the turning point.

His eyes flit up to meet Yixing's, just when a ray of worry shone through the complex swirls of emotions.

"Don't do that," he whispered, and Minseok's lips twitched into a smile unconsciously. Even though this would be the solution to his problems, Yixing didn't want him to - because it would hurt Chanyeol. If his devotion was that selfless, then maybe he would take good care of Chanyeol and make him happy.

Or maybe he would drop the facade and laugh, the moment Minseok's body met the dusty ground. Maybe he was nothing but a big, helpless fool.

With this thought in mind, he slowly pushed the ice into his chest.

The sensation was warm and wet, but the pain was absent. Minseok's eyes flit down in confusion to find a wet patch on his chest as the warmth spread and melted the ice away in his hands, forcing heat into his cold skin.

He stared at his wet palm, unable to process what was going on, even though it was fairly obvious. An equally warm hand landed on his waist and even though he flinched, he couldn't _not_ lean into it. Because he loved Chanyeol's touches.

"Don't do it?" his lover repeated quietly, in his low voice that betrayed neither anger, hurt or shock. Minseok didn't dare meet his eyes and sought Yixing's gaze instead, which surprisingly hadn't wavered from him. Chanyeol stepped to his right, one hand still resting on the small of his back while the other snaked around to touch Yixing's upper arm.

"Because I wouldn't like it?"

Yixing furrowed his brows ever so slightly, still fixated on Minseok.

"... _because I wouldn't like it_."

Chanyeols hand wandered up to touch Yixing's nape, and after a second of heavy hesitation, he applied pressure, and Yixing relented. Minseok met him halfway though, and their lips all but clashed. There was no finesse to it, nothing but pressure and hard nips with the occasional flick of a tongue.

Minseok's head was reeling. He should be confused, but things started to _feel_ better. They started to make sense. The way Yixing had treated him, had taken Minseok's aggressive jabs with barely any fight. How he'd _looked_ at him.

_I won't try to harm you, either.  
Because..._

Minseok sunk his teeth into the other's bottom lip, just to make a point, before drawing away with ragged breathing. He felt numb all over, except for the patch of warmth where Chanyeol's palm had sneaked below his shirt to rub his bare skin. He turned to look up at him and found Chanyeol's eyes searching his. There was sadness and wariness swimming in them.

"You can leave me, you know?" Chanyeol whispered. "You don't have to take care of me your entire life. You're free."

Minseok stared at him blankly, trying to comprehend the meaning of this. Then, without hesitation, he reached up to cup the back of his head, burying his fingers in the soft curls to yank him down and into a kiss. It felt a little different from usual, mainly because his lips were so numb and slightly swollen from Yixing's rough treatment.  
But it felt good. It felt like home.

Minseok sighed into the kiss and fisted the fabric of Yixing's shirt. After a couple of his own, racing heartbeats, a warm palm was placed over his hand. Reassuring, but not invasive.  
  


And maybe this was how it was supposed to be.  
Because Minseok loved Chanyeol, and he would do literally anything for him.

Apparently, he could even fall in love for him.

 

 

 


End file.
